The invention relates to a vehicle, in particular, a military vehicle, with a self-supporting vehicle body and a drive assembly for driving the vehicle. A further subject matter of the invention is a method for mounting a drive assembly in a vehicle having a self-supporting vehicle body.
Modern vehicles frequently have a self-supporting vehicle body, in contrast to classical modes of frame construction, in which the supporting vehicle parts are formed from a frame comprising longitudinal and lateral supports. With self-supporting vehicle bodies, the support function is not provided by a separate frame, but assumed by the body components themselves, such as sheet metal, planking, reinforcements, and so on, which are often connected permanently to one another.
In the field of military vehicles, such types of self-supporting vehicle bodies are often also designated as vehicle hulls, in which, based on the desired high dimensions for cross-country mobility in the military field, particular specifications for the structural rigidity or stiffness of the vehicle are provided. For this reason, the vehicle bodies are reinforced via reinforcement elements arranged on the vehicle body or vehicle hull, which usually are connected with an increase of the weight of the vehicle hull. Further vehicle components then are mounted on the reinforced vehicle hull, such as the drive assembly of the vehicle, for example.
Typically, vehicle-fixed receiving points are provided on the vehicle body for mounting the drive assembly, via which the individual parts of the drive assembly can be connected with the vehicle body. The receiving points, however, have the disadvantage that they often are only difficult to access and require expensive mounting of the individual components of the drive assembly.